GoGang
GoGang is a Chinese animated television series, developed by Alvin Hung and produced by Wacky Kids Stuff Entertainment. It follows a group of "superheroes" who protect the creatively named "GoCity". While initially the show was considered to be mediocre, the seasons following season 3 are widely considered to be some of the worst television seasons of all time, with critics criticizing the seasons' nonsensical plots, baffling leaps in logic, poor character development, animation quality and writing, with many noting that the series devolved into basically an extended toy commercial. The series is infamous for having material that is completely inappropriate for children, but written in such a way that it seems intended for children. Despite this the series gained high ratings in China and lasted for 7 seasons. Premise In the year 20XX, the city of GoCity is under attack from various super-villains, however, out of nowhere (literally it's never explained) a super heroic group comes to GoCity to stop the villains, they are dubbed "GoGang" by the city and they have an ever expanding roster. Characters Perhaps the most infamous aspect of the series, the GoGang has an ever expanding roster, this leads to many of the characters being underdeveloped. with a lot of them suffering from poor character writing tropes such as: Remember The New Guy , Dropped a Bridge on Him, Put on a Bus and most commonly Chuck Cunningham Syndrome. Many characters tend to suffer from these tropes after they debut. Major GoGang members *'Igor': The main character of the first 3 seasons. Igor is a typical archetype of a hero, with his only notable personality trait being his strong sense of justice. He only exists in the series to fill the main character spot until the 4th season, where he is reduced to a supporting role. *'Pingy': Introduced midway into the 3rd season to boost ratings, Pingy is a robot penguin, who is considered by many critics to be irritating, Pingy eventually takes over the role as the main character, which has been attributed to the show's decline in quality . *'Sophie': A talking otter. In the first 3 seasons of the show Sophie was a deuteragonist, with her playing a major role in every episode. However, she was demoted to an extra in Season 4, to the point where she doesn't even get any lines in the final season of the show. *'TGB1': Introduced in the second season, TGB1 has the ability to brings drawings to life. He was a fan-favorite character (due in part to his personality), which ultimately led to him taking over Sophie's role as deuteragonist in season 4. *'IA': Introduced in the end of the first season, IA was one of the most popular character in the series due to being "cool" in his appearance. However, strangely, at the end of the 3rd season he betrays the team along with King Kool and Chrome due to him apparently feeling mistreated. He kills James and becomes the main antagonist for the remainder of the series. And a cliche one at that, complete with a castle inside of a volcano and never ending supply of minions, his personality becomes that of a 60s comic book villain. *'James': A former professional wrestler who appeared in the debut episode. James served as the brawler for the first 3 seasons before being crushed in a trash compactor off screen by IA. *'King Kool': A kid with the ability to freeze things, King Kool was used infrequently in the first 3 seasons, before becoming a main villain until season 6 where he is brutally run over by a train. *'Chrome': A robot built in the 2nd season, Chrome only appeared when the story mandated it, he remained unimportant until his betrayal, where he became a recurring villain until the finale where he is brutally ripped apart by a magnet field. Other GoGang members *'Deneez': A human girl, introduced as Igor's childhood friend, killed in her second appearance *'Carkle': An android, disappears 5 episodes after he is introduced. *'Storydere': A human, has one scene and disappears. *'Sanae': A human girl who is introduced as Igor's girlfriend, leaves the gang to go to a peace conference and never returns. *'Adore': An alien introduced as Pingy's girlfriend. had to return to her home planet, the ship crashed off screen and she died. *'Cheeka': A robot chicken who is introduced as Pingy's second girlfriend, she is corrupted by a virus, becomes evil and is never seen again after that. *'Riley': A HUMAN girl who becomes Pinky's final girlfriend, barely has any lines. *'Ollie': An ancient kung fu master who has a major role in one episode, and then recedes into the background in subsequent appearances. *'Patchy': A fairy who is introduced 2 episodes before the finale and becomes Igor's final girlfriend. *'Comrade Cod': A communist fish who appears in 3 episodes and then becomes a background character. *'Drek': A purple ogre who is an obvious rip off of Shrek, disappears right after joining the gang. *'Yohkoh': IA's girlfriend who appears once, disappears for 3 season and then appears in as a minor antagonist after IA's heel turn and then is melted in lava in the finale. *'Mordie': A bird who is an obvious rip off of Mordecai from Regular Show. He never does anything significant and gets one line. *'Robbie': A boy genius who appears in one episode, then disappears and reappears as a missing poster in the GoGang HQ. Villains Another thing the series is infamous for, until IA's heel turn, the series never had a consistent villain, with most villains being easily defeated and usually never appear after their debut episode, even after IA becomes the main antagonist , he could disappears for several episodes at a time, with the most infamous case being his 10 episode disappearance in season 5. the villains that the show did have were obvious rip offs of other villains in media IA's minions (ones who were never part of the gang) *'Zack': IA's son who appears out of nowhere without explanation (IA is around 18-20 in the series and Zack is under 10) and becomes IA's second in command he has the most infamous death in the series, with him being killed by the same train the killed King Kool and his head becoming a hood ornament. TBA Production TBA Episodes TBA Trivia TBA Category:Television shows Category:Animated television shows